Green Roses have thorns too
by redrose2310
Summary: AU: Set around Shimmer.Jeff didn't find his rose until much later but life's hard even Smallville when your on the outside looking in. What's a boy on the edge to do? Snap and go nuts? Hurt himself? Or something worse? Who will help him? hint of slash
1. Default Chapter

**AU set inbetween Rouge and Shimmer.**

**Note: All the wheres this place and that in my story I'm getting from the cool map at witch is cool so you can check it out to get a better Idea of that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the Superman stuff so don't sue.**

Jeff was not happy no not by far his sisster was still mooning over Lex Luthor and nobody seemed to even see him. His parents had never really cared much about him to buisy with their jobs of taking care of the luthors every whim, he'd never had any friends and his baby sister who he'd looked after since he could walk only cared about Lex and didn't even talk to him anymore.

Jeff sadly walked out od the school toward the bus when he bumped into what felt like a brick wall.

"Ouch! Sorry" he said climbing back to his feet his face bright red as he saw he'd run into Mr. Luthor's friend Clark.

"Oh my fault, um..." Clark started but stopped when he couldn't remember the boy's name.

"Jeff, Mr. Kent sorry again." he said in a rush face bright red.

"Call me Clark, your folks work for Lex right?" Clark asked now that he was talking to the boy. Jeff frowned he was going to miss his bus he just knew it.

"Yes sir, I mean yes Clark" Jeff said fumbling over his words, he normaly didn't talk at all unless it was something for his sisster or to her.

"I've seen you around but I don't think we've talk before," Clark said with his biggest and best smile. Jeff blushed harder.

"No sir, I guess not" Jeff said tugging on the sleave of his hoody sweat-shirt.

"So how are you liking Smallville so far?" Clark asked and Jeff watched his bus drive off with a sigh.

"It's okay" he said it didn't seem much diffrent then the rest of his life, go were the Luthors wanted you to, stay out of sight, work your fingures to the bone and never do anything to draw attenchen to the family yep a real great life.

"Hey you okay?" asked Clark as he noticed the other boy's scowl.

"Yeah I just missed my bus though." he said sadly not looking forward to the long walk home.

"Oh um sorry" Clark said with a blush coloring his own face.

"Not your fault" Jeff said figeting under Clark's apologetic gaze.

"Um Jeff I got to take a delivery of produse out to Lex's after school so you could ride my bus to the farm then I could give you a lift home when I do my rout" Clark said looking pleased with himself.

"I guess that would be okay" Jeff said and wondered why Mr. Luthor's friend was showing him so much atenchenand being nice to him.

Jeff and Clark climbed on to the bus and at once Clark sat with Pete and Chloe talking about the Torch and forgot about Jeff until they got to his stop.

Jeff bit his lip as he fallowed Clark off the bus the Kent farm was just as far from the school as the Luthor Mansion but both were miles and miles from the school but at least now he'd have a ride. Jeff took in the Kent farm for the first time the yellow farmhouse well kept, the slightly played out 'Red barn, the white fence and the cows the perfect little picture of the all american farm to go with the perfect all american boy, Clark seemed to be.

"I have a few things to do before the produce run. I'm sure it won't take long. Come on" Clark said and led Jeff into the house and into the kitchen, Jeff was greeted with the sight of Mrs. Kent wiping down the stove and Mr. Kent going over some sort of papper work at the table.

"Hey dad, mom" Clark said kissing his mother's cheek. Jeff felt a pang at the smiles both the boy's parents gave him so full of love, nobody had ever looked at him like that and he douted anyone ever would.

"Hey Clark" Jonathan said then noticed the other boy who looked for all the world like he was trying to hide in his own clothes.

"Who's your friend sweetie?" Martha asked.

Jeff's face redden again.

"Oh this is Jeff from school I kind of made miss his bus so I'm giving him a lift home deliver the produce out that way if it's okay" Clark said in a kind of rush.

Jonathan smiled proud of how Clark was shaping up always helping people and what not.

"That's fine but finish your chorse first" he said thinking about how Clark always ended up talking with Luthor jr for hours when he did the produce run.

"Of course" Clark said with his most charming smile before leaving to do just that.

Jeff was terrifed when Clark dropped his bookbag and went outside to do whatever his choprse were leaving him alone with two strangers!

"Hello Jeff," Mrs. Kent said with a warm smile. "grab a seat I'll fix you a sandwitch I was about to make myself one?"

"Um t..thank you" Jeff said nervusly with a forced smile as he sat down.

"Do I get a sandwitch too?" asked Mr. Kent sweetly.

"Yeah sure if you make" Mrs. Kent said with a smirk.

Jeff watched them and felt the ache in his heart deepen, this was how family were supposted to act like everyone matter, the only time his folks talked to him or Amy it was to remind them of their place or scold them.

Jeff gave Mrs. Kent a weak but real smile when she put a ham and cheese sandwitch in front of him.

"Thank you" he said shyly, witch Mrs. Kent waved off.

Jeff was shy and nervus so only just picked at his meal taking tinny bites here and there.

"So Jeff I don't think I've seen you before, is your family new in town?" Jonathan asked.

"Some what sir, my parents are on the young Mr Luthor's house staff" Jeff anwsered and flinched when Mr. Kent's mouth twisted in disgust at the Luthor name. Martha frowned at her husband.

"Is that bad?" Jeff asked cunfused.

"No my husband's just an moron at times." she said loud anuff for both males to heard then more quitely so only Jeff heard her, "Jonathan doesn't much like Lex even more so then normal today."

"O..o...okay ma'am" Jeff stuttered very cunfused now, 'if Mr. Kent hates Mr. Luthor so much why is Clark always over there?'

-One Hour Later-

Jeff climbed into the cab of the Kent's truck next to Clark.

"Thank you" he said softly, tugging at the himm of his shirt.

"No prob, but I got a few stops before Lex's." Clark said eyeing the nervus boy.

"Kay" Jeff responded in no rush to get home. "I like your mother she's very nice."

"Yeah she's the best." Clark said very proudly.

Threw out the drive Jeff's mind was a rush of mixed thoughts, Mrs. Kent acted like Jeff was someone other then a shadow nobody, she had talked to and treated him like a friend and it had shocked him it hadn't even felt like she was humoring him or anything cuz Clark had dumped him on them, it'd been nice for once.

Clark had 4 stops to make before he could go to Lex's, though today was still shaping up nicely.

"So how are you liking Smallville so far?" Clark asked repeating his question from earlyer that day, Jeff just rolled his eyes.


	2. English papers

Jeff sat in his room tuning out his sister as she gushed over Lex yet again.

"Um sis I'm trying do my homework, we'll talk later okay?" he asked andc she nodded and fluttered out of the room still looking dream as she'd been peeping on Lex again before she'd come into Jeff's room.

Jeff sighed and looked down at his english paper.

"The person closest to me." was the asighment and that was all that he'd writen too. Nobody was close to him. It had beed a week since Clark had driven him home and he hadn't said hi to him even once in school since then which bummed the already depressed boy out more.

He just started to write: The person closest to me is is Mis Rery. Lady pain and mistress bad luck. I'm alone in her compeny. I'm with her all the time she closest to me because no one else wants to be. My best friend is pain.


End file.
